


Life after Death and angel wings

by severnova



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severnova/pseuds/severnova
Summary: Jack may be a Guardian now, but that just opens up a whole world of rules and customs he has yet to learn in the afterlife.The bicentennial "get together" for the working spirits of the realm is about to take place. There Jack is to be officially introduced as the newest Guardian of Childhood and will discover that there is a lot more to learn about the afterlife and the spirits that reside in it (including his fellow Guardians, Pitch Black, and even Death herself).





	1. Mount Olympas

The Mount spread out in front of me in a mass of shimmering white marble and gilded gold. A long stairway spread out, down the pyramid I stood on, that lead into an

immense, glistening courtyard. The courtyard, filled with elegant pavilions and now dry fountains stood out like a beacon in the masses of crumbled structures and 

broken towers that filled the landscape around it as far as the eye could see. This was the Mount, or as it used to be known, Mount Olympus. 

 

"Is beautiful. No?" North bellowed as he stepped through the portal behind me. " The Old Ones left quite an impact."

I had heard of The Mount before of course, and the old gods that used to inhabit it. I had never cared much to visit it, however. It was a hard place to reach, and could 

only be visited during the set "bicentennial meetings" of the head honchos. Which all sounded like a great bore to me. The ruins of the Mount was apparently to serve as some sort of

lesson to the spirits of the realm. Power equals responsibility or something like that.

"Why do you guys have these meetings again? Don't you all dislike each other anyway?"

"Actually, Jack, I have quite a few friends that come to these meeting!" Tooth chirped in her usual upbeat tone. "There may be some we don't get along with..."

Bunnymund let out a loud "harumph" at the statement.

"But it is important for us to communicate and to address and solve problems with each other. And as Guardians it is even more important for us to help and guide other holiday spirits, smooth out issues between them.... and to try and encourage diplomacy with our adversaries..."

"Wait! Adversaries!? ....you mean like.."

"Yep. Pitch and those other Drogo's. We are supposed to come here every fifty bleeding years and pretend to be all nicety." Bunny bit out with a snarl.

"Relax Jack! Do not worry." North exclaimed, giving Bunnymund a healthy pat on the back. "The Darkworlders keep to themselves most times. And after that last tussle, Pitch...well I doubt he will be showing face anytime soon. Eh Bunny?"

Sandy chimed in...jumping aggressively and pointing to the image of a clock floating above his head.

"Oh! Of course Sandy! Come along everybody we must introduce Jack. Can't keep Father Time waiting after all! Come Jack!"

And with that, I was dragged to my first introduction as a new Guardian. For better or for worse.


	2. Welcome to the family

Tooth excitedly pulled me down the elegant marble steps in front of us. The steps, along with the platform we had arrived upon after being shoved through North's

magic portal seemed to have once been a part of some grand and majestic temple at one point, kinda like the great Mezoamerica ones I had visited in South America

once or twice. However, most of it was destroyed with broken sections of the shining white stone lay strewn about half-hazard. The steps, however, were in surprisingly 

pristine condition, sloping downward like an elegant waterfall. When I gave them a closer look I saw intricate golden patterns tranced within the stone. The harder I 

looked the more they seemed to be moving. 

 

The steps led down into a white and gold courtyard made of the same strange stone. Like the steps, the courtyard seemed oddly pristine against the mountains of piled 

rubble and broken monuments that surrounded the courtyard and faded into the horizon. The courtyard itself was filled with grand gazebos and elegant fountains, 

around which many figures milled about. 

 

"Why is the courtyard so...you know...undestroyed?" I asked North as we traveled down the final steps. "We must meet somewhere, eh? Afterall, we-."

 

"CUPID!!!" Tooth shrieked.

And all of the sudden, it was introduction time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, peeps who decided to read this! Sorry, this chapter is so short and the update time was so long. Unfortunately, I'm not very motivated as a writer and I'm kinda forcing myself to write this in my spare time. I do hope you're enjoying the story anyway. If you ARE interested in the story and want me to continue more regularly, please comment. It will increase my writing speed 100%. 
> 
> Also please comment with ideas for other 'spirit' characters. So far i'm thinking...  
> -Cupid  
> -Groundhog   
> -Lepricon  
> -Father Time  
> -Water/Fire elemental twins  
> -Distaste (Cupid's enemy)  
> -War  
> -Sickness  
> -Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! Congratulations making it this far. As you might be able to tell this is my first fic, and so I appreciate and guidance and pointers you are willing to give.
> 
> I also want to point out that there will be a lot of OC characters in the next chapter regarding all spirits that might play a role in the realm. (Good and Bad)
> 
> As a bit of a preview, I will hint that I am planning on bringing in St. Patrick (the leprechaun), the Groundhog, Cupid, the pumpkin king, with perhaps a couple of "evil" mix in. 
> 
> They will not have the largest roles but if you're interested in the story please let me know of any other characters that might be mingling around at the event.
> 
> IMPUTE IS LIFE!


End file.
